False Life
by Raven Ella Black
Summary: Once a girl, death interfered, now a boy, the same boy she had seen die within a mirror. Attending Hogwarts, a school no longer merely fictional, she wants answers. Just what had happened to the boy whose body she now wore as if a mask? And what did Tom Riddle, destined to become the world's most infamous enemy, have to say to him? Tom Riddle's Era. Romance, Humor and Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a soft summer morning, the day it all occurred. The air was brisk, fresh and soothing to those early birds who were walking down the streets of the city of Surrey, England. It seemed like a day where nothing would happen-calm and peace reigned.

A girl at the young age of seventeen was awoken by the noise coming from downstairs. The sounds of dishes being washed and the clack clack clacking of noisy footsteps caused her to sigh in irritation before she rose from her bed, still clad in the reindeer pajamas she had received from her aunt last Christmas. "Good morning mum," she mumbled sleepily as she walked past her mom down to the bathroom. "Good morning to you too dear. Breakfast is on the table." her mother said as she busied herself with something or the other. The girl quickly brushed her teeth and did all the morning necessities before returning to the kitchen. She merely grabbed a slice of toast which caused her mother to look at her, alarmed, because, sadly, her daughter usually ate like a pig.

"What's wrong Kyane?" her mother asked, blue eyes concerned.

Kyane blinked, "Nothing, why?" she asked curiously, nibbling on her toast.

"It's just that... Nevermind." her mother gave her toast of choice a curious look but then busied herself once more. Kyane shrugged and grabbed her school bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well then, I'm off!" Kyane took a step towards the door when her mother stopped her and cleared her throat. Kyane looked down at herself and once again saw those little reindeers that covered her pajamas. Flushing lightly, she hurried back upstairs and changed into something a bit more decent.

A long sleeved striped shirt and jeans would have to do since she wasn't willing to make any sort of effort that day. She yawned and walked out that door, not knowing that she would never return. Never to see her mothers loving eyes and or to receive her mothers warm hugs ever again.

Just because of a book.

"Hey Kyane!" Her best friend and newly ex boyfriend yelled at her from across the street. She huffed, still angry with him for sleeping with her cousin a week after they started dating.

"What do you want Jason?" she shouted back, over the noise of the traffic on the street as she stopped and stared, awaiting an explanation.

What she heard next was just a bunch of garbled words.

"What?" she yelled, trying to be heard over the racket. She glared at the speedily passing cars, couldn't they be quieter?

Jason sighed and tried again, "KYANE! EMENWOVITOUH!"

"What!" she leaned closer to the road, trying to hear. Jason sighed once more, pulled out his notebook and scribbled something down in it. Then, with the strength of an avid football player, threw the book towards her. She reached for it as it sailed into the air.

Unfortunately, it landed quite far away from her.

She quickly looked at either side of the road and crossed it swiftly to grab the book, she had just grabbed it and was about to go back when a car suddenly came screeching towards her. The driver honked furiously as the car neared her and then finally Kyane was thrown back by the force of the speeding car. Within the time period of a moment. For a moment, she was too shocked to react, then suddenly her senses returned to her.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Staining her shirt with its color.

Pain, she was in pain. Agony was lighting fire to her veins, she couldn't breathe. Darkness was clouding her vision as the blood seeped out of her and onto the cement, forever staining.

It was the scariest moment of her life, knowing that she was doomed to disappear forever now. Without even growing up or learning what would have happened to her later on.  
_  
_

_No. No._

She didn't want to die.

_Please, no._

Images flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and winced. Her body shuddered and she felt nauseous, as if her brain was bursting and letting memories leak out.

_"Jason!" she giggled, "Stop!"_

_"Nuh uh! You ate the last cookie! This is your punishment." he told her gravely as she continued to laugh as he tickled her ruthlessly._

Happiness.

_"Mom? Mom, are you okay?!" she asked, her mother looked as if a part of her had died._

_"Kyane... your father... he's dead..."_

_Kyane had never cried so hard._

_"Kyane, please promise me. Don't leave me."_

_"I won't mum, I promise."  
_

Promises were made to be broken, weren't they?

_"Hehe, I can't believe I got 100% on that test!"_

_"Kyane, you have such great potential..."_

_"Thank you, Professor."_

No, she didn't want to die. Not like this. Not before telling her mother that she loved her one last time.

_Mum, I'm sorry. I tried to be a good girl, I really did..._

More darkness invaded her vision.  
_  
_

_I'm sorry I'm going to die. I don't want to leave you mum. I just wish you could be here, I want to see you laugh one more time. I want you to be the last thing I see. Please.  
_

But Death obeys none.

Slowly, she succumbed to the darkness that was death, never to be awoken, the last thing she had seen was the painful image of her own blood rather than the loving image of her mother.

Kyane's eyes stared glassily somewhere where no one could reach. Jason rushed towards her, careful of the oncoming cars and slid to her side on his knees, uncaring of how the cement ripped his jeans and scraped his knees.  
_  
_

_Blood. So much blood. _

"Oh my god, oh my god, Kyane! Someone please call an ambulance!" he shouted at the curious onlookers. When one of them pulled out a cell phone and began dialing, he turned back to her.

"Kyane, wake up! This isn't funny Kyane, please..." He begged, knowing it was futile. He pounded at the ground and breathed heavily. The book she had died for was lying next to her, the wind cruelly opened the book to the very page he had wanted to show Kyane, his writing staring him in the face with the words he was never able to say and she was never able to hear.

_Kyane, I'm in love with you._


	2. Chapter 2

Kyane woke up and blinked. Something was off-her mind was fuzzy and blurry. She had flashbacks of the incident which cost her her life, and grimaced bitterly.  
_  
Stupid Jason. Like I'll ever forgive him again_.

Curse him. Curse him. Curse him forever, if she could, she would haunt him forever. She didn't want to know whatever he'd written in that stupid notebook, anyway.

She was sitting, it felt, on space. There was no temperature-neither hot nor cold. As she looked around her, speckles of color started showing. If she blinked, she could see something materializing around her. It was sparkling and shining. Was she being re-animated? If she was brought to life, she would slap Jason first and dash off to her mother, hug her and not let go for an hour. She would dance and jump, filled with joy, and sing Hallelujah endlessly. Please, please, she begged silently. I want to see my mom.  
When the world around her finished materializing, she could see where she was. She had not seen it for years, and it was a miracle that she recognized it, but she was in a special place. One of her few memories of her father occurred in this place-a park, where he used to play with her when she was a child.

She waited. Waited for her father to appear. To try to convince her to go to the Land of the Dead, the Dark Depths of the Unknown, and persuade her out of spending the rest of eternity haunting Jason. However, her father did not appear. Angrily, she stood up and marched through the forest. She kicked piles of branches and threw rocks on the ground at trees.

"I hate you!" She screamed. "I'm dead now! Are you happy? Dead! Because of a stupid stupid stupid stupid book! I hate it! I hate it! I don't care anymore! See what I care about this stupid, meaningless park!" She threw another rock, and there was a sound of it hitting something solid, something else than a tree. Curiously, she poked around. What she discovered was a dusty old mirror. "I don't remember this," she spoke aloud to herself. What was there to conceal? Nothing.

She shook the mirror and tapped her finger against it. It seemed solid. She wiped the dust off it with her sleeve, wondering what she looked like now. A handsome boy's face showed up in the mirror, shocking her.

_Is this the new catch for being reincarnated? _She wondered. _But why can't I just have my old face back?_

The boy's face moved. He was focusing on something faraway. He had blonde hair and green eyes, and was wearing a neat gray-colored coat. He was also very attractive and but there was something strange about him. An ethereal green glow light was pouring from somewhere, and behind him were gray bricks of stone.

"Hm?" Kyane stared. "What's this?"

Suddenly, the image changed. It was of the boy walking around, back straight and something by his side. It appeared to be a pen. He was casually walking through a dark, wide hallway. In the shadows, there appeared to be five people following him. He looked around and one lunged for him. He took out a pen and shot a laser light at him.

"What the-IS THAT A WAND?" Kyane's eyes widened. "Is this the afterlife's estimated ideal resting place for me? A park with a mirror that plays the new Harry Potter movies that came out?"

"Imperio!" A voice hissed. It was quiet, but Kyane heard it clearly. The spell failed, as the boy dodged it.

"Don't think you can control me, mudblood! Trying one of the unforgivables, huh?" The boy snarled. "You're nothing but lousy filth." He fumbled with his wand and aimed it at the person who attacked them. "Errantes Aeternum!" The four other people, however, lunged for him and broke his concentration. They overpowered him, and proceeded to hex and jinx him.

The image in the mirror flashed and changed. There were a few hooded figures clustered together in a dark room. muttering and whispering to each other. One figure shifted uncomfortably, and for a few minutes there was silence. Then he spoke up.

"Did you hear, Malfoy? That fool, Avery, finally kicked the bucket thanks to some mudbloods. Never though those filthy Gryffindors would actually have a use!" The person cackled, and the room filled with dark and sadistic laugher.

"No! No!" Kyane yelled. She did not like the attitude of the boy, the way he had called his assassins mudbloods. It was outright and rude discrimination. However, she would not like this to happen to her. Death was something serious. She knew that she wasn't perfect, but she did not want anyone to be snickering or saying _She deserved it_.

"What?" A voice spoke. The hood fell down. She recognized the face as that of Tom Marvolo Riddle, who would soon become the most despicable figure in the Harry Potter Universe. He reached out a hand, and grasped the speaker by the front of his robes. He looked a lot like Christian Coulson, the actor who played him in the Chamber of Secrets. "What did you say?" He raised his wand, aiming it at his face.

"No! Please! Mercy!" The person begged. "I only heard of this!"

"Avery...died?" Tom raised an eyebrow. "Speak, or I'll Crucio you until you die."

"No! No! Not that! He only died yesterday night-nobody cares about him, anyways."

"Shut up, you worthless scum," Tom replied angrily. "He sure is lucky that he is dead, otherwise I would've cursed him too."

"What did you want with him?" Another voice grumbled.

"I had something to say to him. _Crucio!_" Tom yelled. He angrily exited the room. The mirror's surface faded into fog. Kyane started to yell indignantly.

"That's it? He's just dead? No! Wait! I need to know what happens next! Don't end it! I don't want this to torment me for all eternity! That's not fair!"

She raised her fist to pound against the mirror's surface. Her hand went through the mirror. Her eyes widened, as she lost her balance and fell forward. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact and bruises. Nothing happened. She opened an eye, surprised.

She wasn't in the forest anymore.

She was sitting in a room that looked familiar. There was a man who reminded her Horace Slughorn, only he looked younger-with a gingery blonde mustache and thick, slimy blond hair that had been slathered with brilliantine. He popped pieces of crystallized pineapple into his mouth idly. He was sitting comfortably in his winged armchair, laughing while chatting. Six or more boys sat around her, all young and handsome.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" One asked. There was no other than Tom Riddle sitting next to her. He had a smile on his face but a dangerous aura was circling him. She shivered slightly.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," Slughorn pretended to chastise Tom while winking at him. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgable than half the staff, you are. What with your uncanny ability to know what others shouldn't, and your careful flattery of people who matter-thank you for the pineapple by the way, you were right, it is my favorite-I confidently expected to rise to Minister of Magic within the next twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple, I have _excellent_ contacts at the Ministry."

"I don't know that politics would suit me, sir, I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing." Tom smiled coyly, sounding modest.

"Nonsense, couldn't be plainer you come from decent Wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrong about the student yet." A golden clock sitting on Slughorn's mahogany desk chimed. "Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going boys, or we'll all get into trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery." Slughorn nodded amicably at Kyane, who felt nervous. _I'm Avery? That can't be my first name. Uhhh, quick, come up with a smart way to find out first name. Come on, flatter him, be like Tom_.

"Why sir," she smiled charmingly, trying not to be shocked as a British accent flowed out, "No need for formalities, you've been my professor for long enough now. You can simply call me by my first name. Go on." Some of the boys snickered and Tom very subtly rolled his eyes, still pretending to be modest and shy.

_**Ha! Kiss-up! I totally outwitted you in flattery**_, a voice with an accent yelled in her brain. _**Take that!**_

"Well, if you insist, Mattheus. Remember, your essay," Slughorn looked surprised, but he chuckled nonetheless. "Shoo! It's the eleven o' clock warning."

Kyane smiled weakly, and looked around bewildered.

_**What the-? I can't move my legs! **_The accented voice exclaimed.

_Who are you?_ She asked confusedly. _Are you the real Mattheus Avery? _

_**You're a figment of my imagination! Yes, I'm Mattheus. Why aren't my legs moving-!**_

"Come on, shove off," a boy stood up and whispered to her. Confused, she stared at him and obliged. She stood up. The boy discreetly kicked her in the shins once they exited Slughorn's office. "Mister High and Mighty Tom has a chitchat with Slughorn, and you know that. Move quick!"

_Well, you sound like you've made friends_, Mattheus, Kyane snarkily remarked.

_**You shut up. I'm not helping you**_, Avery snarled. _**Gimme back control of my body and I'll help you out of the mess**_.

_I can't, I don't know how. You can have your body back for all I care, chauvinist. I can get out of other people's messes when I want to, thanks. I suppose you wouldn't mind if I got your body all beaten up? Your face completely bruised? Then left you to deal with fifty angry mobs? Even worse, killed by Muggleborns? Well?_

_**You just said you can't leave! I refuse to answer**. _

Kyane walked down the hallway, cursing and muttering angry words at Avery. She bumped into somebody.

"Leave me alone," a girl spoke darkly. "I'm tired of being played around by you, you coward." _What-? Avery, what is going on_? Avery refused to answer. She bumped into a few more boys and girls with similar angry mutterings. She was confused. She remembered the Muggleborns who had stormed down and killed Avery. She could recognize them in the crowd moving through the Great Hall. People glared at her.

"Culpa!"" A voice yelled. She tripped and fell. "_Sternutatio!_" _Help, Avery! **Not helping**_. She sneezed. Another boy stepped forward and hissed "Av-" Kyane panicked.

"Errantes Aeternum!" The boy's face turned into a look of shock. He turned purple, his limbs went out at odd angles and blood started coming out of his pores. He choked and fell over, suffocating. His friends stayed away, then with a moment of realization, they rushed him to the hospital wing. Avery cackled sadistically. _**Haha, that's what you get for mingling with purebloods, Mudblood. Wait-You-! I hate you! **_Avery suddenly was yelling at Kyane, angrily. _**That was supposed to be my secret spell! I meant to keep working on that until I could show it to Riddle! You...I'm not forgiving you for this. Die. Die!**_

_Already did. You will too, and you would have already_, Kyane growled. She gasped as she saw the effects of the spell.

"I'm so sorry-I-" She turned towards the badly injured boy, near death. _**Needs to be worked upon until it kills**_, Avery commented before sulking.

"Go away!" The boys friends yelled as they quickly escorted him to the hospital wing.

Kyane now knew why Avery died. Avery died because he was hated.

_Well, thanks a lot. I think I now know what Jason was trying to tell me_, Kyane muttered. _At least I died loved. You died because everyone hated you and ended up ganging on you. When is that? It seemed to be at the end of this year_. No response. _Well, I have no intention of dying while I am you. If I must, I suppose I shall clean up the mess you started and get rid of your enemies before they murder me._

_**Just you do that, I highly doubt you can.**_

"Watch me," Kyane replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, this is AU~! -Ella;$**

"Watch you do what?" a boy with platinum hair asked. His hair was blinding and Kyane/Mattheus had to resist the urge to shield their eyes.

_**Abraxas! **_

_Abraxas Malfoy?  
_

**_How do you know him?_**

_I-_

"Helloooo?" Abraxas said, waving his hand impatiently over Avery's face.

"Yes?" Kyane-who-shall-now-be-known-as-Mattheus said.

"Come on, it's time for the meeting." Abraxas said quietly, eyes darting around to ensure they would not be heard.

"Oka- Hey! There's no need to grab! I'm too beautiful for this!"

Abraxas rolled his eyes but ignored the 'beautiful' Avery.

_**What. Did. You. Just. Say?**_

_Hahahahaha, I crack myself up! You aren't beautiful at all!  
_

**_Ehem?_**

_Okay... You could be 'pretty', but not 'beautiful', sorry to crush all your hopes and dreams and to drop them in a meaningless abyss of heartbreak.  
_

_** I'll kill you. Slowly. Painfully.**_

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA! You're so funny, you can't kill me, I'm YOU!_

The next thing Mattheus knew, he was in the most boring Death Eater, er excuse me, Knights of Walpurgis, meeting in the history of the world forever.

"-We need to work more on this, peers. It is your duty to serve and join me in this difficult task," Tom spoke. "If you fail to do so or step out of line-fear not, I will catch you and you will receive the consequences for such actions. Malfoy!"

"Yes?"

"Tell the others about that new law the Ministry is passing."

"Ah, erm, yes. The Ministry has decided that orphaned muggle-borns will be adopted by pureblood families and then, by use of blood magic, will be magically, legally, and actually related to the family, ridding them of their muggle-born status."

_**What?! THAT'S AN OUTRAGE!**_

"What. That's an outrage." Mattheus repeated in monotone. Everyone turned and gave him strange looks, Riddle included. Hell, Riddle even did that fancy 'raise one eyebrow' thing.

_**...You don't know how to raise an eyebrow?**_

_Shut up.  
_

**_Pffftt... hahahahaha!_**

_SHUT UP!  
_

**_It's easy, watch, you filthy muggle._**

Suddenly, Mattheus's eyebrows had a life of their own. One rose, the other remained down, then vice versa, again and again and again.

"What in Merlin's name-?!" Abraxas questioned, his own eyebrows raised.

_How are you doing this?_

**_YES! I STILL HAVE SOME CONTROL OVER MY BODY YESSSSSSSSSSS_**

_Shuddup or Imma smack you, bitch.  
_

**_You'll be in pain too..._**

_I'm a masochist so it's okay.  
_

**_..._**

_..._

**_... you sick, sick person..._**

_I was joking! And hey, at least you called me a person this time.  
_

"AVERY!" finally someone shouted. Mattheus blinked, "What?"

"I've been calling for you for the past 5 minutes," Tom seethed, "How dare you ignore me!"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I'm just not feeling well. I'm sorry..." Mattheus apologized.

_**SAY MY LORD OR HE'LL KILL YOU.**_

"My lord..." Mattheus added quickly, licking his lips, not wanting to die again. He didn't notice how Tom seemed to be slightly uncomfortable at the act.

"Why is your eyebrow still up Avery?" Tom sighed, frustrated.

"Wha-?"

"Your left eyebrow is still in the air..." Abraxas supplied. Mattheus groaned.

_Put. The. Eyebrow. Down._

**_No._**

_Please?_

**_No._**

_Do it or I'll fantasize about other guys in a sexual manner and you'll have to deal with seeing images of your mates... Naked.  
_

**_..._**

_..._

**_EWWWWWWWWWWWW! EW EW EW! OH MY GOD WHY, I THINK I'M GOING BLIND! STOP, STOP! I'M SORRY! I'LL PUT THE EYEBROW DOWN, LOOK SEE IT'S DONE NOW STOPPPPPP!  
_**

_...Sorry... that was unintentional... You have to admit, Abraxas is hot.  
_

**_I hate you. So much... *sniffle*_**

_DON'T CRY! IT'S OKAY!_

**_It-_**

"Well, now that Avery's eyebrow has decided to grace all of us back on Earth, let us continue the meeting. But before we do..." Tom turned to Mattheus, "Crucio!"

Mattheus's eyes widened as the curse seemed to hit him in slow motion. He was throw back a foot from the force of the curse. A horrible scream erupted from his throat. He felt like he was dipped into acid while his skin was slowly peeled off by knives. He was jabbed by thousands of pointy things at the same time, his brain felt fried, there was so much pain, it was worse than when Kyane was hit by a vehicle, that, at least, was swift.

"Stop, please, stop please, please stop please stop." Mattheus chanted, even after the curse was taken off. He was shaking.

_**Calm down, it's over.** _The real Avery tried to comfort.

_Stop, please stop stop please please stop. _Was the only reply he got.

"What's wrong with him?" Abraxas panicked, "He never acted this way before!"

Tom was unsure, the blank look in Mattheus' eyes was something he had not been expecting.

"You, Black, go get your personal healer. Do not get the mediwitch from here, she'll ask too many questions." Tom instructed, turning to Walburga, the Slytherin in the year below him.

"Yes, my lord," she bowed. Mattheus lay on the floor, blacking out and showing apparent weakness. The Mattheus they knew was too proud to admit or show the excruciating pain he felt. He swallowed, his breathing very shallow and his face growing ashen while a cold sweat formed on his forehead. He muttered something plaintive and whiny which sounded like "Mummy" and passed out.

"I'll go get my healer," Walburga spoke quickly. Tom turned towards her angrily.

"What were you waiting for, lazing away? Hurry up!" Walburga ran out of the room. She stormed back with her Healer. The Healer tried not to meet Tom's eyes, and immediately started caring for Mattheus without questioning anything.

Mattheus' eyes opened and he gazed around the room, still lying on his back on the floor. He met eyes with Abraxas, the Healer who turned away and scampered out, Walburga, and Tom. He stared determinedly at Tom, challenging him further. Tom kicked him and turned away.

_Ow! What the! Did you just see that? I mean, of course you did, you felt it! That...that..._

_**That... that... BITCH!  
**_

___That bitch!_

_____**What?  
**__What?_

_______**Did we... just...**  
__Agree on something?  
__**Yes...  
**__I do believe so...  
__**I must be insane...**  
__You're one to talk, I hear voices in my head.  
__**Technically... it's my head...  
**__Shut up. Friendly moment's gone.  
_

_**Don't you tell ME to shut up!**_

...

"Come on, get up," Abraxas spoke with a mocking, honeyed voice. "Shall we resume our meeting, my lord?" He turned towards Tom and bowed his head. "Of course, only if your will dictates it."

_Survival of those who kiss up best, huh? _Kyane commented boredly.

**_Yeah, pretty much. But don't expect me to help you!_**

"If you insist, Abraxas," Tom replied sarcastically. "Since you care so much about our gathering, we shall continue, Abraxas. What the Ministry dictates is pure idiocy, stupidity. We shall wipe those muggles off of our hands like shaking dirt off from underneath our feet. There is no need to obey the law, unless we can receive something from this. But what can we receive? Gentlemen," Tom waited for them to answer.

**_Justice! This is right! It is what should be done!_**

"Wuss, this is lies, it is not good, me run," Mattheus spoke boredly. Tom turned towards him, annoyed. It earned him another Crucio. Mattheus was not used to it at all-he did not pass out, but he remained on the floor unmoving and giving the stink eye to all people who tried to "accidentally" step on him.

"Anyways," Tom looked down at Mattheus and immediately put his foot on him, "Nothing! So, we shall resist them. We. Shall. Not. Let. Them. Dump. Their. Garbage. On. Us," with each word he drove his foot deeper into Mattheus' chest. Mattheus fought back tears, but could not do anything-the pain was too intense.

_I hate him. I hate him. That bully. I want to Errantes Aeternum him_, Kyane cursed. _Anyways, who's side are you on, Mattheus? Do you like him, or do you despise him?_

_**Don't you dare call me by my first name. You are not worthy. **_

_Well take THIS, then! _

_**Ow! Hey, that's your arm too!**_

_Ha, and there's nothing you can do about it! Except waggle your eyebrows. But that doesn't do anything! _

"And-Avery-Avery, what are you doing?" Tom looked down to see Mattheus smacking himself in the arm, slapping himself, and boxing his own ears. "Avery, please pay attention. This is rather important," he spoke impatiently, driving his foot into Mattheus' chest even further.

**_I hate you all_**, Avery declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Avery walked onto the hallway. Those assholes had abandoned him in the classroom.

_I hate everyone._

___**As so I.**_

"Avery! I have to speak with you about your marks!" A strange looking Professor ran up to them. He was short and tubby, "You -" Wheeze "- are at a risk of-" Hack hack cough, "Getting a Troll!"_____  
_

___A troll? Isn't that like... a failure?!_

_____**Well... yes...**_

_______HOW ARE YOUR MARKS SO LOW YOU ARE AN IDIOT WHY WHAT I CANNOT BE A FAILURE EVER IN MY LIFE!__  
__**Well**-  
__SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME DEAL WITH THIS_

Mattheus tucked a lock of loose hair behind his ear. He widened his eyes, "Professor? Please... I need your help... How can I get an O?"

The professor looked stunned. Mattheus never usually cared about his marks or asked for help, "Well... I'm not sure of an O, but I'm certain you can manage an A at the very least if you try. Here!"

Suddenly, the professor pulled out what appeared to be five large textbooks and a hundred pieces of empty parchment with an instruction sheet. Mattheus took with with a determined light in his eyes.

"Thank you professor... and when is all of this due?"

"In two days." The professor replied, walking away.

"Ooh shittt," Mattheus said, staring at the large amount of homework, "TO THE LIBRARY!" Mattheus sped off in a random direction.  
_____________  
__**The library is the other way you nitwit.**_

_______________I knew that, I was just testing to make sure YOU knew where it was!_

_______________****__You're a liar_. _Then explain how I'm at the library now?_

_________________**You asked that Prefect for help. I'm a Slytherin, you can't expect to be able to distract me enough to not notice my surroundings.**__..._

Mattheus managed to complete half of the huge pile that random Professor-

_______________**-Professor Ignuous**_

-that Professor Ignuous had handed him before it was time to head back to the dormitory. However, Kyane was the kind of girl that somehow always managed to complete all of her homework in one day, no matter how tedious. She checked out all the books she would need and stayed up until every last bit was done, much to Riddles annoyance, as she didn't turn off the lights until it was completed. She filled her head with nonsense and jargon for History, she studied books on strange plants she probably never imagined uses for before, and tried to memorize every harmful spell/useful charm she found.

Avery was speechless for a moment. Sadly, the impressed silence could not last. _**Y**______________****__ou managed to complete an entire half years amount of work in one day. For a filthy Muggle, you're incredibly intelligent._

_________________Um, no actually. I've studied enough to know that teachers are lazy as hell and usually answer one question in the middle of asking another. Also, all I really had to do was scan these books to find key words that would give me the answer to the question. It's incredibly easy but I usually end up not understanding a thing. It's not very smart to do before exams but it's okay to do this if you have too much homework, _Kyane thought very fast. _I'm getting hungry. Where's the food?_

**_Um, well..._**

_Look if you don't find a way to get either the food to me or me to the food, you don't feed your body and we die of starvation.  
_

**_Be glad that you're smart, filth._**

If there was one good thing about Hogwarts, it was the food.

Mattheus wasn't used to it. Avery was, but Mattheus (who is Kyane in Avery's body, in the case of confusion) had lived a simple life without a colorful assortment of delicious, exotic dishes. Chicken legs lay in a pile on one dish, steaming and crispy brown. There were also more tender legs, barbecued legs, and carbonized legs. Spaghetti with meatballs and garlic-parmesan-tomato sauce were given their own space. There was steak-and-kidney pie, which Mattheus deemed interesting. She wasn't sure if she understood completely what Harry Potter himself loved about it, but shrugged. Teenage boys will eat anything.

**_It's just food, you hog_**, Avery probably would've rolled his eyes if he had a separate, controllable body. Mattheus ignored him, too, and went into a separate part of her mind. What exactly could Tom, who abused and harbored some intense dislike of Avery, have to say to him? Were they together on some plan, like Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, in pursuit of some glory? "_Yes! Avery! I have discovered the newest design for our Dark Mark! Brand all our followers with it!" _No. No. " _Avery, I have wrestled the information on Horcruxes out of Slughorn. Now we can live forever after!" _Hm-possibly. _I am so stupid. I should have been keeping Tom from having that conversation with Slughorn! I can't afford to let things like that happen. No, no! _ Mattheus smacked himself. Avery was brooding about his reputation and how he hated Tom, Slughorn, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and everything he could think of. Surprisingly he had not mentioned Muggleborns or the Ministry or global warming yet. Did he even know what global warming was?

"You look horrid," Abraxas told Avery, then went back to insulting the house elves who painstakingly made the perfectly cooked bouillabaisse. A few boys pretended to listen to him, nodding on and occasionally laughing.

_What is your relationship with him, anyway?_

**_Same as everyone else. We're best mates, but it's just for the show. He only mingles with me cause I'm a pureblood, but neither of us think much of the other. Just how pureblood families arrange pureblood marriages, they make sure the boys know who to associate with by inviting them in hopes they'll get along and make a pureblood bond_**.

_You sound bitter. Don't you believe in the same principles?_

**_I-Go away. There's a difference. _**

_How did you meet him, then? _

**_Not telling you. Fine, since you insist. Stop bothering me, woman_**

_...I am willing to go kamikaze style and punch myself if you continue that way._

**_Fine! His dad and my dad invited each other over for dinners and brought us along. I also was told that I should find Abraxas' compartment on the train, and I sat there, so we were forced to pretend to like each other. Anyways, he's just annoying-but he's not as terrible as Riddle._**

_Roger that. Silly me, I forgot to ask. How about you and Riddle?_

Avery thought that was enough and went back to hating everything. Mattheus sighed. He had gotten a bit of useless information. If he wanted to know what was between Tom and Avery, he had best find out himself. His memory of the Harry Potter books was flawed, but he could still recall some parts. Where had Tom gotten his Horcruxes? What of his powers? He knew these answers.

Now, what should he do with them?

Somebody accidentally bumped into Mattheus and ruined the dramatic moment. Kyane grumbled and balled her hands into fists to resist murdering them.

_DAGNABBIT. CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE I'M HAVING A MONOLOGUE HERE?_


End file.
